


Ruthless Gaze

by deisetb



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deisetb/pseuds/deisetb
Summary: Some hidden moments between Pacho and Elias at the Carrillo's Mansion.





	1. Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction Based on Narcos Tv series.  
> All rights reserved to Netflix.

He was so in doubt of going to Mexico.

He fought so hard to conquer everything.

“There is no world for a man like you. "

His father used to say.

But Pacho proved he was mistaken.

Being in Carrillo’s house for some days was a way to think about the business, but abandon his partners was something he wasn’t able to do it.

He wasn’t a traitor.

He couldn’t.

It wasn’t right.

Mexico was nice, and his friend was nothing than gentle trying to convince him to join the Mexican business.

But it was difficult to decide.

For now, he would be there, enjoying Amado’s mansion next to his baby brother Alvaro.

It was good, the beauty of the place got his attention.

Until a face’s gotten his attention even more.

A young face.

The waiter.

A boy, early twenties.

So beautiful, so delicate.

First time Pacho saw him was near the pool. They were there enjoying the sun, smoking, drinking and laughing with Amado. One of Fuentes' girls was in front of him and then, he saw the boy.

At first, the waiter didn’t notice him. He stared, admiring his fit body.

It was so interesting looking to that younger skin.

And after so many glances exchanged, the boy approached him, always available to offer help.

"If you need anything." The waiter said.

Behind his gold Ray-Ban, Pacho used to nod in response, smoking and checking the pale skin of his friends’ employee.

Then the waiter started to return the long glances, not afraid or shy to stare at him.

Pacho asked himself, should he approach the boy? Try to talk to him?

He shook his head.

It was not time for this.

Until one night.

Pacho turned off the phone after talking to Gilberto and a knock at the door was heard. He calmly opened.

It was the waiter.

Holding a bottle of Champagne.

"Compliments of mister Carrillo."

Pacho almost laughed. Did the boy decided to approach him or Amado sent him as a gift? Did the boy come because he wanted or Carrillo noticed their glances to each other?  
It does not matter.

Not right now.

The boy got in, Elias was his name.

He served the champagne politely and glanced. Pacho demanded, just looking to the empty glass in front of him.

The boy was so beautiful, holding the glass of champagne with his hand.

Approaching carefully.

Does he want me?

Pacho looked to his face.

Elias was serious at first, but after, he opened a sassy smile.

Yeah.

He wants.

The Cali Leader abandoned the glass on the table. Holding one of the boy’s hand tight.

It was easy.

Elias sat on Pacho’s lap, legs around him.

The Cartel leader hugged him softly, so close.

Elias couldn’t believe how gentleman he was.

First, his beard was felt, touching his face. Elias didn’t have any beard, but feeling that man so rough on his milk skin was so good.

Or admiring that nose, the salient nose Pacho had. His bad boy face, always staring so sexy, as he could kill you anytime.

Tonight he would kill Elias.

But in another way.

It was the first step to let their lips being touch. The taste of cigarette.

Gosh knew how good was to feel the exchange of saliva in their mouths.

Oh Gosh...

And the gaze.

Pacho’s gaze.

It was something that hypnotizes.

His hands moving around the waiter body, showing he was Pacho’s lover this night and nothing would stop them.

The Cartel leader knew how to kiss, use his tongue. His big hands, caressing the younger body.

Elias was devoted to him.

Pacho had power over him.

It was impossible to stop.

The Cali Godfather wanted his younger body, so pale, so soft.

They removed their shirts, but didn’t stop the kisses.

And then they were fully naked.

One in front of each other.

Pacho was rude, but gentle. Elias was dominated by the powerful sexy eyes.

Pacho walked until reach the fancy bed, sitting on it. His penis was hard, throbbing, wet, waiting for being managed. Elias glanced it, mouth open due the scene he was watching it.

That tall, handsome and powerful man, sat on bed, waiting for him.

Ruthless gaze.

Elias got harder staring at him one more time, and the Cali Godfather just nodded, demanding him to knee.

The waiter thought it was delightful to touch that huge penis.

Elias couldn’t get rid of Pacho’s eyes.

That damn sexy eyes.

Always nodding.

Demanding.

The younger boy couldn’t be more charmed by him.

Licking his lips, the waiter looked to his brown eyes one more time.

Pacho nodded once more.

And Elias obeyed, touching his hard penis, moving up and down.

Pacho rested his hands on bed, feeling the small hand taking care of him.

Elias had such a nasty face. Even being young, Pacho could feel he knew what he was doing.

First, he moved slowly with his hand, after, faster and faster, staring at Pacho’s eyes.

When the Cartel leader noticed, the waiter was sucking his hard penis.

Devouring it in despair.

So dedicated.

That soft mouth, Pacho almost came.

Not now, he thought.

He touched Elias on his cheek, carrying him to his bed. Elias laid on it, belly against the mattress, Pacho was behind it.

Preparing Elias about what would come next, he got two fingers and opened the waiter who moan softly. He tried put it his penis head first, just slowly, and it got inside fastly, making Pacho and Elias moan in synchrony.

Pacho advanced his movements, both started moaning. The Godfather held Elias penis, masturbating him fastly.

Both of them were in despair to come, trusting in each other fastly.

When Elias called for Pacho’s name, it was before he come all over bed.

"Pacho... I’m gonna come..."

He fasted the movement and seconds after Elias came, Pacho came inside the waiter.

Both sweaty, laying on the bed, breathing heavily.

Elias rested his elbow on the pillow, admiring the handsome man by his side.

"You are amazing..." The waiter said, smiling.

Pacho smiled, still laid on his back.

"You too..."

Elias got surprised, in what kind of world a Cartel leader would retribute a compliment?

"Do you want to take a shower with me?" The waiter asked, sounding almost naive.

Pacho smiled, surprised, but didn’t answer. Elias stood up and walked naked, going straight ahead to the shower. Singing a song, as a happy young man he was.  
Pacho smiled once more, stood up, following him.

Why not?

The younger boy was washing his hair when the gentleman of Cali got inside the shower, hugging him for behind. The waiter smiled, letting be covered by the hug and kiss Pacho gave him on the cheek. Both men started to wash each other between the soft kisses they share under the water.

Pacho could be so delicate when he kissed.

"Do you want me to wash your back?" The waiter offered and Pacho nodded.

Elias was so enchanted by the nod and look.

It felt so tempting.

They both showered and cleaned themselves.

Elias wore his clothes again and offered.

"Would like something to eat?"

Pacho nodded, and Elias left. He went to the kitchen, demanding the chef prepared something Mexican to offer.

Elias felt good, didn’t know why.

But he felt it.

The waiter shook his head.

What was he thinking?

One of the most powerful Cartel Leaders would accept being his lover?

Stop thinking bullshit, Elias! You are just a waiter!

He prepared everything once more and went to Pacho’s room again.

He was there, blue robe, wet hair, still enjoying a glass of champagne. Elias arrived carrying a tray on his hands. Pacho smiled, admiring the waiter by his action.  
"Thank you." The cartel leader answered. "Help yourself."

Elias smiled in response to the offer, and both sat on the table placed in the room.

"Where do you live?" Pacho asked.

"Not so far away." The boy smiled, cutting a piece of meat.

"How old are you?"

"23... Why?"

"You look a lot younger..."

"Everybody says that... "He smiled.

Pacho nodded, and both started to eat.

"It is good." The Godfather complimented

"I thought you might like it." Elias smiled.

"Did you? Why?"

"I don’t know... I just thought you would."

They spend the rest of the night, smiling and laughing. Elias was surprised how one the biggest Godfathers of Cali was such a delightful person to have around. When almost dawned, Elias was leaving the room. Pacho was going to bed, the waiter approached, held his hand, getting closer, giving him a kiss.  
Pacho retributed, it was so good to kiss that young boy. Elias smiled sassy, and the Godfather demanded.

"Wait." He got his wallet from the nightstand, opened it, got a few dollars and handed to Elias.

The boy smiled, got the money and said.

"I was waiting for the tip." Elias winked and left the room.

Pacho smiled and when Elias was almost leaving, he said.

"Thank you."

Elias smiled surprise and nodded, leaving the room.

The waiter was happy and didn’t know exactly why.

Pacho stayed there.

Smiling too.


	2. Like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some hidden moments between Pacho and Elias at the Carrillo's mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction based on Narcos Tv series.  
> All rights reserved to Netflix.

After a long sleeping, Pacho woke up in the middle of the afternoon.

A soft knocked was heard at the door when his brother Alvaro called.

"Pacho! Are you awake?"

"Yeah, come in!" The godfather said, sitting down on bed.

His baby brother opened the door, smiled, and closed it.

"What happened?" Looking around. " It’s almost 3 pm."

"Many things. " Lighting the cigarette on lips.

Alvaro raised an eyebrow, changing the subject.

"Let’s eat!" The younger brother invited.

Pacho nodded, swallowed the cigarette and followed his brother to the dinner table.

The Godfather looked around, Elias wasn’t there yet.

Before join the Herrera’s Brothers on table, Carrillo patted Pacho on his back and said.

"Have you enjoyed the bottle of Champagne?"

Pacho nodded, smiling sassy.

Carrillo’s smiled back to his friend.

"Good." Nodded. " Still enjoying your staying, son?" Looked at Alvaro.

"Sure sir!" Pacho’s brother answered, nodding. " Thank you for the invitation once more!

The Lord of Heavens nodded and smiled in return.

Almost night, next to the pool, sat on a chair, Pacho decided to relax, enjoying the beginning of the evening, smoking his fancy cigarrette and wearing one of his colorful shirts.

His legs were crossed, a bottle and a glass of wine was next to him.

Elias arrived, carrying his coat and a backpack on his shoulders.

Going to his shift, the waiter smiled in return.

He knew it was just a night around Pacho Herrera.

Nothing more than that.

Pacho gazed, cigarette in one hand, inviting him to get closer.

Elias stopped surprised.

Does he want me again?

The waiter approached, sat on a chair next to Pacho’s side and smiled.

The gentleman of Cali got closer, kissing him on his lips, deeply.

Elias returned the kiss, using his hands to touch Pacho's face.

"Good evening." The Godfather said, stopping the kiss.

"Good evening." Elias smiled. " My shift will start in some minutes..." Smiling, excited.

Pacho nodded, blew the smoke away and said.

"Do your thing and come here." Rested his head on the chair.

"I can’t stay here the whole night, I have to work..." The waiter warned.

"You won’t be here the whole night..." Swallowed the smoke once more. "You will come to my room..." Pacho nodded, sassy.

Elias smiled, nodded and left.

 

Laying on Pacho’s naked chest was good.

It was even better to touch his gold chain resting on it.

Smoking, looking to the dark sky, and caressing Elias’s hair, Pacho asked.

"How long have you been working here?"

"For a while..." Sighed." But I won’t be here forever... I’m going to college." He smiled, still touching the gold chain.

Pacho nodded, still caressing his hair.

"You have to work hard if you want to be someone one day..." Advised it. "I worked hard to be who I am."

"I know..." The waiter said. "Maybe I will be like you one day..." Elias looked to his eyes.

Pacho asked, looked to Elias's eyes as well.

"Do you want to be like me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because you are rich." Sincere, laughing.

Pacho laughed too, giving him a kiss.

"Come here... "Hugged him closely.

Elias let himself be surrounded by the Godfather’s arms.

They kissed deeply.

Elias loved the smoke of cigarette in his mouth.

It was good to be there.

Nose touching nose.

Skin feeling skin.

Elias touched his beard, Pacho gazed and invited him to come to his chambers.

 

Naked, the Cali Leader laid on bed, just waiting.

Elias fully naked as well, came closer, holding Pacho’s hard penis, positioning it inside him.

Filling deeply.

Both moaned, the waiter started to move fastly, looking to Pacho’s eyes.

Sometimes he could come just looking to that intense gaze.

And he did, moments after.

Pacho came too, both laying down next to each other once more.

They showered, Elias brought a tray on his hand, bringing some washed grapes.

Pacho rested against the bed, the waiter had his elbows against the mattress.

"Are you thinking about accepting Mr. Carrillo’s offer?"

"I don’t know.... Do you want me to accept it?" Pacho smiled, sassy, taking one grape to his mouth.

"It would be good..." The waiter chewed one grape. "I could serve you here. Every time you would come..." Swallowed the fruit and smiled.

"Really?" Touched his face, caressing.

"Or you could take me to your house... I would serve you well..." He winked.

Pacho laughed and said.

"I already have a boyfriend..."

"I’m not the jealous type." Smiled sincere, sassy.

Pacho laughed once more and added.

"My boyfriend is dangerous... and jealous..." Sassy too.

"Would you let him kill me?" Teased.

Pacho smiled, invited him to lay next. Elias approached, rested his head on Pacho's chest once more, closing his eyes.

Pacho answered, hugging him closely.

"No, I wouldn’t."


	3. It does matter

Elias remember quite well the first time he saw Pacho arriving at the Carrillo’s mansion. He arrived next to his brother, smiling so charming.

Always so gentleman and powerful behind those gold sunglasses.

The waiter thought he was one of the most sexy handsome men he has seen so far. He knew he hadn’t any chance to be on the Godfather’s bed.

Until the day he served the guests on the pool.

Does the Cali Leader is checking on me?

He passed in front of him, Pacho’s eyes followed.

No, Elias. Stop thinking bullshit!

He just looked at you.

No, he didn’t just look once to me.

The glances became frequently.

More than frequent.

A necessity.

Pacho needed to look at him, Elias needed to answer back.

What should I do? Elias asked himself.

Elias admired him too. That beautiful beard, tan skin, dark hair covering the big chest.

That dark hair.

He would like to touch that hair.

Kiss that mouth.

That salient nose.

Elias loved salient noses.

So tall.

He almost went to Pacho’s door. He needed to find an excuse.

Which one?

It was not necessary anymore.

One day in the kitchen, helping the girls finish washing the dishes, Mr. Carrillo appeared, holding a cold bottle of champagne.

"Son, come here. " The boss invited him to get to a closed space, far away from the employees from the kitchen.

Astonished, Elias abandoned the dish cloth on the table and followed his boss.

"Take this to Mr. Herrera’s room." Amado demanded.

Elias hold the champagne in one hand, observing it. It was one of the most expensive beverages from the cellar. The waiter nodded and Carrillo said.

"Serve him, ok?"

"Yes, Mr. Carrillo."

Amado stopped, smiled and said.

"Go to his chambers and stay there as long as Mr. Herrera needs... do you understand?"

Elias nodded, but didn’t say anything.

Amado was proposing what?

Was it what he was thinking?

"You are responsible for his well-being here, I hope he enjoys your... service."

Elias nodded, still holding the champagne.

Amado left, holding back a laugh.

And the days were like these, they have sex, talk, sleep next to each other. Sometimes hugged, sometimes back touching back.

Sometimes Pacho woke up first, kissing him on the cheek and Elias smiled back.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

One day Elias was on the kitchen, cleaning some dishes. There was so much work to do, he couldn’t even say hello to Pacho. The cooker and the other waiters were helping too.  
Pacho appeared in the kitchen’s entrance, the maid and the cooker got surprised. The oldest maid from the mansion approached him.

"Mr. Herrera, do you need anything? Sorry, we are so occupied today that you even come here to ask something to us..." She apologized, drying her hands on the cloth.  
Pacho gazed, serious, she got frightened.

That intense gaze was something.

"Elias... " he said. " I need he comes with me..."

The waiter smiled, following Pacho to his porch.

Pacho sat on his chair, opened his shirt. It was too hot that afternoon.

Elias standing, smiled and said.

"I love your shirts..."

"I thought you preferer me without them..." Winked, serious.

Elias approached, touched his face, kissing him deeply. Pacho hugged him with one arm, resting the other on his table.

"Serve us..." The Gentleman of Cali demanded.

Elias smiled, opened the bottle of tequila, and lighted up Pacho’s cigarette.

The Cartel Leader breathed.

"Sit." Demanded. "You work for me...remember? Amado said it..." Sassy.

Elias smiled, sat and drank a dose.

"The girls in the kitchen are jealous..." The waiter confessed.

Pacho smiled.

"Are they?"

"Yes... " The younger boy rested his elbows on the table. " Before you come, they were betting who would be the first one to go to your bed..."

Pacho laughed, loudly, as Elias had told him a very funny joke.

"Are they surprised now?"

"Yes... they want to kill me..." He smiled, almost proud.

Pacho laughed once more, caressing Elias face. The waiter smiled back, got closer. They kissed deeply. Elias moved his tongue to Pacho’s neck, tongue sliding to his chest, opening his shirt.

Pacho gazed, serious, letting him moving forward, putting out the cigarette, caressing Elias’ hair kindly.

Elias went down on knees, opened Pacho's jeans zipper, smiling sassy. Pacho gazed, serious, demanding in one nodding for the boy continuous.

Elias took the penis to his mouth, sucking glady, deeply. Pacho sighed to that delicate mouth licking him so pleasantly.

Almost coming, Pacho asked him to stop. Took him by his hand, put him against the wall, biting the waiter’s ear softly. Kissing him on the mouth. Elias corresponded, tongue touching tongue, Pacho filled him deeply, increased his movements fastly. The godfather started to masturbate his younger lover fastly, making him come seconds after.  
Both kissed, got tired and sweaty.

Sitting inside the bathtub, Elias and Pacho decided to drink a bottle of whiskey. Pacho drank and asked.

"Do you live alone?"

"No, my mother. She works as a maid..."

"And your father?"

Elias shook his head, disappointed.

"He has gone... years ago... when he found out... I... you know..."

Pacho got serious and nodded.

He understands.

"I help my mother at home... I practically stay at home most of the times... It’s difficult to be a faggot..." He looked down, sad." I tried to be careful when I walk on streets.  
Pacho got serious, almost furious, sitting straight on the bathtub.

"Who threatened you?"

"Some boys from the village... it doesn’t matter." Emptied his glass, drinking the last drop.

"It does." Pacho said, serious. " I'm going to send my men after them.

Elias got surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah... they are going to come and solve this. I promise it."

Elias smiled, rested the empty glass on the edge of the bathtub, got closer, hugging the Cali leader closely, to rest his face on his chest.

Pacho caressed his hair, kissing his forehead.

Last night, Alvaro was playing with fireworks, drinking and laughing, Pacho observed. His brother could be so childish for his age.  
Elias appeared beside him and smiled.

He wanted to say he would go with him to Colombia, work for him, be his lover, but not now, just in the end of the night.

"Your brother is a real character!" Laughing.

"His passion for tequila, exceeds his tolerance."

Elias got serious, Pacho too. Elias looked into his eyes.

"Well... My shift already started."

Pacho nodded.

"Bring me a pack of cigarettes when you back."

"But you’re giving me a tip." Smiling.

Pacho smiled too, turning his eyes into Alvaro direction when Elias left.

Elias was happy, didn’t know exactly why. That’s ok. They could talk in the end of the night.

The waiter heard a knocked at the gate, went straight ahead to open, when he did it, he got surprised.

A group of armed man, standing.

One of them, gun pointed to him.

"Shhh... We aren’t here for you."

Ok. If they want to rob, let them get inside Elias.

"Where is Pacho?"

Pacho?

No.

Not him.

It was fast, Elias kicked him and screamed.

"Pacho!!"

Two shots hitted him, the waiter stood up fastly, ran as fast as he can, screaming for Pacho’s help.

It does not matter.

He needed to warn him about those men. He would run as fast as he can.

Screaming.

Almost close, holding his shoulder, Elias got relieved, Pacho was shooting, he could go to his direction.

Yeah, Pacho could save him.

More three shots were heard.

Elias felt them.

The waiter died.

On the porch, Pacho heard Elias voice.

What is happening?

He went down, gun already loaded.

Elias came running.

Pacho noticed Norte Del Valle men shooting.

Bunch of bastards.

Elias was coming, he would hide him behind his back.

Unfortunately, the shoots hitted his younger lover.

Damn it!

No!

I will kill them all!

It was so fast, his bullets were vanishing.

So much anger.

Alvaro held him, carrying him to the backyards.

He was so furious.

When Salazar’s men were dead, he took the Keys, carrying Alvaro to a helicopter, passing through Elias body on the floor.

In his mind just one thought.

He would kill all Norte Del Valle man.

One by one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! I hope you have enjoyed it. It is the last chapter of this Fanfiction. If you are interested, I am writing another Fanfiction Pacho/Manuel. I will be posting next Sunday, October 1st. Thank you so much for all the views and commentaries! Even the ones who let them here or send messages to me in my Tumblr account. I do appreciate that!


End file.
